fandom_of_idolsfandomcom-20200215-history
SW05
Nagisa's Challenge (なぎさのチャレンジ) is the fifth episode of Stellar Wind. Plot *SW05/Transcript All First Year students had the media attention, they needed with Three Skies' first year debut live; all but Nagisa. However, while it seems that Nagisa has no chances to win an audition without any media attention. She'd need a miracle to win, but of course, idol maniac Moeka finds an audition that fits perfectly to the rookie performer. However, what has the stage prepared for her?! Summary Intro by Nagisa. Nagisa, Chihaya and Moeka are sitting in a café in Tokyo with a great view on the skyline. After ordering their food, Moeka asks the girls how they did in the last week. Chihaya proudly tells about having improved in terms of balance. Moeka congratulates her before turning to Nagisa. Nagisa tells them that she spoke to Shimada-sensei regarding possibilities for jobs. She explains them about the problem that she is a no-name, and likely has no chance to get into the inner part of a selection. Moeka simply grins, telling her that she has something planned. The opening plays. On the next day, during break, the three girls sit on a bench in the park. Moeka opens a page on her phone that introduces an audition that is called Hanamura Image Girl. Hearing the name, Nagisa becomes curious. Moeka explains that the vacation town has lost popularity over the years, and that they now want to start a adivsitment campain. Still surprised, Nagisa is left without words. Chihaya asks why this is so special, and Moeka grins, revealing that Hanamura is their hometown. She declares that Nagisa will definitly become the Hanamura Image Girl. Passing by, Miko, followed by her friends, notices the girls. She sighs and declares that she will participle in that audition, and obviously win. Moeka is about to say something and defend Nagisa, but she stops her and rises. Politly, she bows and wishes Miko good luck. She states that she looks forward to competiting with her, leaving Miko surprised. The girls move to the coord library to help Nagisa with her dress. Chihaya immediatly takes over, listing the possibilities. She starts with a long monologue, but is soon interrupted by Moeka who can't follow. Nagisa thinks the same, but didn't want to interrupt her friend. Chihaya apologizes, and mentions Nagisa's school uniform but also the possibility of other dresses. She asks Nagisa for her preffered brand, but Nagisa is unsure. Moeka asks if she'd like to switch, similar to Miko, but Nagisa repeats herself; she is unsure. She asks them back. Chihaya sighs and replies that she has been looking over brands for a while, she hasn't decided yet. Moeka and Nagisa are curious about her favorites. Chihaya replies that she likes Mystic Shine, showing them the brand on her phone. She explains that it's Aika's brand, and adds that she really likes the brands, but she thinks that the current collection is very bright and white; something that she doesn't really like. Moeka declares that she'll use Summer Story for now; she hasn't found a brand that'd fit her better yet. Chihaya comments that Mika is the muse of Summer Story. Moeka suddenly grins and proposes that Nagisa should use Melodic Day, simply because this was Yuka's brand. Nagisa is surprised by the proposal. Chihaya opens the website of the brand. She switches to Japanese and shows it to Nagisa. Nagisa admits that she admires Yuka a lot and wouldn't mind it, but is confused how they get brand dresses. She proposes going to a brand store, but that leaves Chihaya and Moeka laughing. Chihaya explains that, in order to get crystals, an idol needs to have a valid Heart Crystal. They can gain crystals by winning them in auditions or someone of the industry, for example teachers or Lillith who gave them their school dresses, can give them the crystals. They, however, also can buy them in the library. Since they need to be produced first, this takes time. The girls realize that they will likely not get crystals in time for the auditions and Nagisa simply decides to use her school dress. She believes that this would be the best for now. There are no current summery looking coords avarible, and she wants to start practise. Eyecatch Nagisa / Moeka. Nagisa arrives in Hanamura with Miko and is glad to be back, even if the time wasn't much. The two idols leave the bus and soon arrive at the harbour of the city. The girls are greeted by Hatsumura-san, the director of the campain. He greets the two girls and asks them to come into a tourism centre, where the other auditionees wait. They notice many other girls who will likely participle in the auditions. Some of them recognize Miko as a Three Skies student and immediatly are watching them as Three Skies is a popular academy. Nagisa feels slightly uncomfortable. Luckily, the girls are soon called to the interviews. Those will happen on a boat in the harbour, just like the other part of the campain. The small boat will go to the beach nearby that will be the main object of the advisitment during that time. Miko is the first to talk. She introduces herself with the same, faked backstory, she told Moeka and Chihaya before. She is asked a few thinks; for example whenever she ever visited the beach. Miko politly declines, replying that she never had the time. She also adds that she lives in Hokkaido which gives her the possibility to increse the strenght of the place, she isn't used to. She is asked to introduce an idea for the audition, and she introduces the idea of a luxary resort, instead of the easy-yet-beautiful town, the place is now. When Nagisa is called, she introduces herself and mentions that she only became a performer because her best friend did so, causing the staff members to laugh. She is asked whenever she visited the beach, and Nagisa laughs. She explains that it's the place where her childhood happened. She tells the staff members that she is from Hanamura and more-the-less grew up on the beach. She also states that she trained to become a life guard at the beach. She doesn't directly introduce an idea, but replies that she simply wants people to know about the beauty of her hometown. Hatsumura-san moves to her and asks her about where exactly she grew up, before stumbling over a rope on the boat and falling into the water, surprising everyone and causing chaos. One of the assistants calls that Hatsumura-san cannot swim, and the staff members break out in slight panic. Nagisa, however, quickly reacts she takes a rescue tube that is supposed to be used, kicks her shoes away, orders the staff members to call an ambulance to be save and since it's cold, get blankets, before jumping into the water. Since she knows the bay, they currently are in, very well and is trained, Nagisa is able to swim to Hatsumura-san and give him the rescue tube. He gladly thanks her, but still seems anxious. Nagisa pulls him to the beach nearby. She helps him getting outside where the staff members are waiting now. Once the two got blankets, Hatsumura-san once again thanks Nagisa. Nagisa replies that it was nothing; she is a trained life guard and feels responsible, espacilly since she used to train in this bay. This catches Hatsumura-san's interesst again. A few hours later, everyone is prepared for the final part of the audition; a life performance. Nagisa watches Miko who is performing Fairytale no Youna for a moment before taking the stage herself. She performs Shooting☆Star. During the performance, she quickly gains a strong radiance which later on advances. She also performs the Third Star Sky appeal without problems. The watching auditionees and the staff members are completly amazed by her incredible performance. Surprised by herself, Nagisa shyly waves. Miko watches the scene with an expression of disbelief. The auditionees, who now realize that they've got no real chance, cheer as well. Hatsumura-san nods, announcing that Nagisa is the perfect girl for the job, complimenting her incredibly beautiful voice. She isn't only originally from Hanamura, but also a lifeguard; something that'd be great to be marketed. Plus, her skills surprass experienced performers. He then announces Nagisa as winner and notes that he looks forward to working with her. In the late evening, Nagisa politly says good-bye to Miko. She explains that she'll stay in Hanamura for the filming for now,but Miko doesn't speak to her; she feels that she lost her face by loosing to the rookie. After Miko leaves, Nagisa starts to cough. She comments that she much have caught a cold by diving in the water, and that her throat feels dry. She hopes that this won't cause problems for the filming. She looks to the sea, and smiles. She is happy to hear the waves again. Stepping in the direction of the setting sun, she starts singing a melody, trying to be louder than the sea breeze and the waves. In Shibuya, Chihaya looks through the current collection of Mystic Shine's newest clothes. One coord, the Mystery Witch Uniform catches her curiosity. She suddenly walks into someone, a young man who is heading in the opposite direction. It's the same teenager, she run into during the entrance exams, but she doesn't recognize him. She apologizes and continues walking. On the screen in Shibuya, a part of IdolTV is shown. Mika proudly announces that the video of a Three Skies Academy student has gone viral, and she is praised heavily for her performance in the internet. The video is shown, and it's Nagisa. The ending plays. Characters This list only includes the characters whose names are known. Listed in order of appearance. * Mizushima Nagisa * Natsuno Moeka * Fukurou Chihaya * Kawai Miko * Shiraha Aika (cameo on Mystic Shine's website) * Amane Yuuhi (cameo on Melodic Day's English website) * Minami Yuka (cameo on Melodic Day's Japanese website) * Hatsumura-san * Kumoboshi Mitsuo * Yamashita Mika Trivia * The intro is spoken by Nagisa. * Nagisa performs for the first time and gains her radiance * The title also could be translated to The Beach Challenge. * The Evening Outfit (Miko) and the Smile Outfit (Moeka) debut as casual clothes. * The Blooming Aurora Uniform and the Mystery Witch Uniform debuts. * The Aozora Café and Hanamura debut as locations. * All clothes of the Fairytale Princess Collection of Mystic Shine make a cameo debut in the episode. * The song, Nagisa sings nearby the end, is Nami no Oto. Category:Episodes Category:Stellar Wind Category:User:Millyna Category:Stellar Wind Episodes